Tomika Yde
Tomika is a main character on School of Rock. She is the Bass Guitar Player and Lead Singer in the School of Rock band. She is currently a student at William B. Travis Prep School. She is portrayed by Breanna Yde. Information Tomika is Summer's best friend, and friends with everyone except from Clark, whom she treats as her arch-enemy. She has a secret fear to sleep away from home and can't fall asleep without her wobble named Pam Lam. She didn't tell Summer about her secret fear because she felt embarrassed. She has a rock named Lucy, who she thinks brings her luck. Tomika is a risk-taker, who has a passion for skateboarding and being the lead singer and bassist in the band. Personality Tomika is a fun-loving tomboy with a kick-butt attitude. A gifted bassist with the pipes to match, she’s the definition of a double threat. She’s down to earth and tells it like it is, which is why she is such a great best friend to Summer. Tomika is more comfortable with a skateboard than a microphone but whether it's on a half pipe or a stage, she’s a star! She's a daredevil when it comes to challenges, and a rocker when it comes to the band! Relationships Summer Hathaway Best Friend Main Article: Summer and Tomika Summer is Tomika's best friend. Tomika will always stand by Summer's side, and will try and help her no matter what. She would do about anything to make Summer happy. Zack Kwan Good Friend/Kissed Main Article: Zack and Tomika Tomika and Zack are shown to be good friends. In the episode, Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood, while working on a love song together, they accidentally kiss. Tomika thinks that Zack kissed her while Zack thinks that she kissed him, but they really kissed each other on accident. Tomika then tells Mr. Finn that she thinks Zack is in love with her, which is not the case. Mr. Finn advises her to tell Zack how she really feels. So Tomika then went to Zack's house and climbed up to his terrace and told him that she doesn't love him and wanted to be friends again. Zack was relieved that she said that because he felt the same way. They both admit that it was nice that they were each other's first kiss. They then perform their song, This Isn't Love, the next day at school. As of then, Tomika and Zack had no major interactions regarding the kiss or about anything else. Quotes Trivia * Tomika is the only main character that did not have her last name revealed. * Unlike the other main characters who are directly based on their respective counterparts of the original 2003 film, she is loosely based on the character played by Maryam Hassan in the original 2003 movie as in that film, Tomika was a minor character and she was the secondary singer and the lead choir of the band. ** She seems to be based on the character Katie, played by Rebecca Brown, in the original film. Both characters play similar roles in their respective media, being the bassist of the band. * Demi Lovato is her idol. * When she lies, her eyebrows go up. * She has two pets, a dog and a cat. * She is very competitive and will accept any dare she is given. * She is shown to be short for her age and once stated she was too short to ride a roller coaster. * She has two brothers, one older and one younger. Her older brother has a girlfriend who is a junior in high school and DJs on the weekend and her younger brother, who's four months old, is mentioned in, Do You Want to Know a Secret?, as the person Tomika would talk to about the band. * She is known to be right-handed. * She appears to have a fear of animatronic bears. * She is the lead singer of the band, as revealed in the episode, True Colors. * She is closer to Freddy than she is with Zack and Lawrence, as they share some of the same interests (Cover Me). ** Tomika shares some of the same interests as another character she acted as, Frankie Hathaway, from The Haunted Hathaway’s, another Nickelodeon show. * She likes snakes. * She is allergic to kiwi. * She was afraid of dogs after one "attacked" her when she was little (Puppy Love). ** In the episode, she gets over her fear after being trapped with a group of puppies. * She, along with Mr. Finn, ship Freddy and Summer. * She is a fan of Gwen Stefani and Hey Violet. * She thinks that Slade is really cute. * Tomika shares an accidental kiss with Zack. * She has the last line of the series. Gallery Tomika inspiring the students to be brave. (Total Eclipse of the Heart) Tomika being forced by Mr. Finn to become the leading singer of the band. (Cover Me) Tomika and the band having a concert on the streets. (Hold on Loosely) Tomika talking with Summer about being Demi Lovato. (We Can Be Heroes, Sort Of) Tomika imagined as superhero. (Heroes and Villains) Tomika 'make-overed' by Cricket. (Minimum Wage) Tomika selling cupcakes. (I Put a Spell on You) Tomika trying to get Summer's attention. (Surprise, Surprise) Tomika getting the attention of the crowd. (That's What I Want) Tomika in her spider costume. (Welcome to My Nightmare) Tomika talking about the band name. (A Band with No Name) Tomika wrapped in bubble wrap. (Don't Stop Believin') Tomika planning for the theme of the music video. (True Colors) Tomika playing the bass. (Come Together) Rena Lovelis and Tomika singing Hoodie together. (Kool Thing) Add a photo to this gallery